The Guardians of the Light
Background The Survivors of the second Scourge invasion of Stormwind. They are the elite guard of the Legends of Honor and their sole purpose is to fight to the death against the enemies of the light. They are lead by Mataus the Wrathcaster, a cult of the damned member who has returned to the light as a priest. Leaders * Mataus the Wrathcaster * Hood History During the second Scourge invasion Mathusala and Mataus were apointed as captains of Stormwind in order to guard against possible counterattacks while the main army left with general Hood. At first it was a simple matter to destroy the scourge necropolises, but soon the plague of undeath hit Stormwind and the nearby village of Goldshire. Mathusala quickly sent Mataus out with his band to try and save the town of GoldShire as quickly as possible, but it had already been entirely consumed with the few survivors heading towards the protected vale of Northshire. There Mataus made his stand with the abbots that were stationed there as well as a few members of the Legends of Honor who had been traveling north but been cut off by undead. Meanwhile, Stormwind had been almost entirely overrun. almost everyone had retreated into the Cathedral or the Keep with little to no people surviving outside. The trade district was hit hardest as zombies from goldshire filtered in through the gates to mingle with the horde of Stormwind scourge. Mathusala's fighter had been scattered everywhere and were all barricaded in houses and inns. Mathusala himself was trying to rally as many as he could at the fountain, but for every man he found he was assaulted by ten more undead. Realizing he was going to fail his men already, He called out to the light in desperation, begging for a way to save his men now. The response was instantaneous. Suddenly Light Exploded into the square and a ring of fire surrounded the remaining survivors. It expanded, killing all the Scourge in its wake but leaving the humans unharmed. Mathusala, his eyes glowing with the power of the light, Lead his men in a dangerous counter attack on the scourge assaulting Northshire. Holy power radiated in an impenetrable aura around Mathusala as he hacked and Slashed his way into the Monastery. Mataus, awed by the display of power, decided to form an army out of what was left of the Stormwind and Goldshire guards. It was to be called the Guardians of the Light and it would protect all true believers and smite all the wicked form the world. Deciding that he could always need a few more crusaders, Mathusala incorporated these veterans into the Legends of Honor and made these men the elite body guards of the Council and the Highlords. To be Continued... ranks * Arch-Templar - The Leader of the Guardians and a member of the Council of thirteen in the Legends. * Exemplar - The general of the Guardians, Also a member of the Council of thirteen he is responsible for protecting it members. * Guardian - The Veterans of Stormwind and Goldshire. Currently they number twenty but they are always on the lookout for men of incredible valor. Known Casualties * Mataus. Died at Icecrown by consuming himself in fire taking an entire undead legion with him. * Every current guardian was killed at Icecrown. They annihilated thousands of the Undead single handedly but were overwhelmed. Allies * Legends of Honor Category:Guilds Category:Argent Dawn